1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature fluidic connector, and more particularly a miniature fluidic connector that can be accommodated within an electrical connector of the type consisting of a plug and a receptacle, each provided with openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The above type of connector is used in particular with printed cards with a built-in heat exchanger of the type comprising a heat drain equipped with a channel system to insure the fluidic connection of the channel network for heat-carrying fluid of the drain of the printed card with the fluidic circuit integrated in the frame of the electronic equipment. A card of this type is described, in particular, in co-filed patent application entitled "Printed Circuit Card With Heat Exchanger and Method for Making Such a Card", the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
At the present time there are various types of miniature fluidic connectors on the market. But these connectors cannot be mounted in an input/output electrical connector of standard type such as the connectors complying with French standards HE 8, HE 9, and HE 11.
It would be desirable to provide such minature fluidic connectors which can be mounted in such standarized connectors.